


words said in the dark

by sbahjification



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: Mika had a nightmare :(





	words said in the dark

Mika's eyes flew open, his breath coming heavy. The memory slipped from him quickly, as all his dreams did, but by the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, it was certainly a nightmare. He checked the clock. 2:54 in the morning. Great. He laid on his side, willing his eyes to stay shut, resigning himself to another sleepless night (or early wakeup, to be optimistic about it).  
Unlike previous nights, though, this one wasn't without comfort. As the seconds passed his brain put together the pieces of the room he was in. The warm body, breathing calmly next to him. He turned over. A face full of blonde was better than staring at the wall. At least it reminded him that he wasn't alone. That at least one person in the world thought he mattered enough to invite him into their apartment until he found somewhere else to stay. He didn't stop himself from running fingers through her hair.  
Normally a heavy sleeper, it seemed that Arashi also found herself awake at this hour, and turned around to meet Mika's eyes, giving him a start as he apologized for waking her. But no apologies were needed, and her quick reassurance brought the tears spilling forward, conscious and subconscious anxiety finding release into her shoulders. Her hand ran over his head, down his arms, holding him close as the only thing she could do to help. It would be okay, she whispered in his ear, as many times as it took for him to believe her. I'll give you all the love you need until the universe is ready to bless you again, said her touches.  
Slowly they settled into each other. Mika's tense grip softened, until he could accept that within these walls he was safe. If something was really wrong, it could wait. The weight of comfort settled on him, even as his anxiety fought beneath it. Arashi felt fortunate, that she had woken up randomly, not to nightmares, not to cry on her partner, but simply because she had been told that she was needed. It allowed the blanket to settle over her, to channel itself through her, between both of their souls.  
Mika's eyes opened, just enough to indicate that he hadn't succumbed to sleep yet. Arashi, too, only had the consciousness to register that much.  
"Naru-chan... Promise ya won't throw me away," Mika whispered.  
And in the binding silence between them, she said, "I promise."


End file.
